


Training

by Aveysauce



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ageplay, Anal, Daddy Kink, M/M, Trans!Phil, cgl, trans!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveysauce/pseuds/Aveysauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are beginning Dan's training as Phil's sub/little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> this work is not a reflection of my opinion or the actuality of Dan and Phil's relationship, it is merely a use of the chracters. Also I do not promote incest in any way shape or form.

“Are you ready to begin your training, little boy?” Dan smirked at this, trying not to laugh at how hot Phil was when he got all controlling like this. “What are you smiling at baby?”  
“It's not my fault I think you're cute when you try to be scary and controlling! Listen babe you're adorable and I don't know what you expect from me.” Phil raked his eyes over the half naked body of his boyfriend before his eyes met Dan’s.  
“I expect you to be obedient for your Daddy. Now get on your knees and be quiet - or I'll shut you up myself” The flash in Phil’s eyes and the bite in his voice made Dan melt into little space.  
“Yes Daddy.” He followed his orders.  
“Good boy. Now, i think it’s time you begin your training to be my good little boy, don't you?”  
“Yes Daddy”  
“That's my good boy. First, I’m going to take away all of your privileges.” Dan shuddered with fear and excitement, looking innocently into the eyes of his boyfriend. Phil licked his lips and smiled in response, dominating his sub with his eyes alone.  
“What do you mean by privileges Daddy?”  
“You'll see little one. Sit up on your knees, yes like that. Good boy.” Phil took the boy's wrists behind his back, restraining them with a tie from a pile of sex toys, handcuffs, etc. “You aren't allowed to use your hands unless i say so. You can't touch me, you can't touch yourself, you can't even pick anything up without my explicit permission, got it?”  
“mhm”  
“excuse me?” Dan gasped, realizing his mistake.  
“Yes Daddy”  
“That's right. You must always address me as Daddy unless told otherwise.”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
“Good boy. Because you already made that mistake-” Phil shoved a ball gag in Dan’s mouth, “you've just lost the privilege of speaking without permission.” Dan squirmed, a glint of fear in his eyes.  
“Now baby, don't look at me like that. You know I won't hurt you. You can spit that out if you need to safeword, okay?” Dan nodded at this, comforted by Phil’s words.  
“Good boy. Now, since someone keeps making his Daddy’s heart melt with those beautiful eyes, he has to lose his sight.” Dan gulped when Phil pulled out the blindfold, the same piece of black fabric that could be seen in a multitude of videos. The familiar soft black felt strange in such an unfamiliar situation.  
“Hmm. What else can I take away baby? Oh, that's right, I haven't tied your ankles together yet.” At this, Phil moved to fulfill his statement. When he was finished, he ran his fingers up his boyfriend's back, sending a shiver down Dan’s spine. “Hm. I could always take away your hearing too, but I really want you to hear me when I tell you-” Phil looped a black collar around the boy’s neck, adjusting it to be just tight enough for Dan to breath with slight difficulty. “-I own you.”  
Dan gasped and squirmed, noticing the wetness in his pants.  
“What, is someone getting wet?”  
Dan nodded, squirming with anticipation.  
“Do you want me touch your prince parts baby?”  
Dan nodded again, more vigorously this time. Phil, noticing the drool pooling by the corners of Dan's mouth that had been elicited from the gag, smiled at the vulnerability of his boyfriend.  
“Okay baby. I'll touch you.” Phil bent Dan over until his face was in a pillow, his ass covered only by his skinny jeans. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the pile, undoing the boys jeans with the other hand. Dan shivered as Phil's hands forced the waist of his jeans to his knees and slid over his vagina. Dan whimpered as Phil’s lube coated fingers spread the boy's asshole, one to two to three, before he inserted a buttplug.  
“Now you have to ask for permission to go to the bathroom baby. I have complete control over you. You belong to me little one. You belong to your Daddy.” Before Phil left to clean his hands, he slipped a vibrator turned all the way on in his sub and pulled up the boy's pants for good measure. Dan’s whimpers became moans as he wondered how much more control Phil could possibly have over him.


End file.
